Ryan "Gootecks" Gutierrez
Gootecks: A Brief History: Born in the cold, tundran lands of Siberia in 1756, Ryan "Gootecks" Gutierrez is somewhat of a rogue within the KKK. Noted for his salty tantrums, Gootecks is one of the 5 gods of salt-licking, with an impressive amount of saltiness of 3,000 miles. Of Gay Mexican heritage, it wasn't until Gootecks teamed up with Mike "Check the Tapes" Ross in CrossCounter TV that he felt at peace with his gayness and saltiness. It was then that the young salt licker ventured into selling gay porn to other members of the KKK, notably the New Age Couple of UltraChen, and AmirXL. When he's not being an online warrior and getting into fights with Mike "Mike Ross" Ross, Gootecks likes to relax by practicing his comedy routine. It is said that he often laughs at his own jokes, the loud "HYUK HYUK HYUK" sound reverberating through his house like some sort of sonar. He first broke onto the scene in 2003, after discovering EVO, and since then has been a staple in the community, providing the donkey laughing that is otherwise missing in each and every stream/tournament he appears in. Gootecks is most noted for his SF4 Quan Chi skill (wait...), at which he has the worst taste in costumes. Recently it has been confirmed that Gootecks & Mike Ross are an official couple now, no longer trying to keep it a secret. Inside story here: Mike " The Boss of Gootecks" Ross His Young Life As he was born in Siberia, he wrestled bears by the name of "Salty Gutierrez", where after defeating the monstrous animal, he proclaimed BM by eating salt and watching gay porn right there. In his teenage years, he developed his salty tantrum, because of one major drama event. At school, he tried sharing the salty gay porn with his classmates, where he was ridiculed and called "The Salty Mexican". Thus, being the rager he was, he left Russia for a gayer life. Without a job, Gootecks was taken in by the KKK, where he quickly advanced in ranks. His senpai,"DigBick", showed him the way of the SF4. It is said that he played for over 9000 straight days., only consuming salt as energy. This was the start of the god known today as Ryan "Gootecks" Gutierrez. His life as a Cocaine Kingpin: It's a poorly kept secret that Gootecks is unable to hold down a 9-5 because no-one working with him can handle his laughter and lust for gay porn, which cause him to look into other forms of income. Everyone who is into gay porn also has a connection to the Cocaine syndicates, and it didn't take Gootecks long to get himself elbow deep in devil-powder, with the nose to match. However, it seems the long term cocaine pushing has begun to caught up with Ryan "Doctor Hyuks" Gutierrez. Many allude that his previous departure from CrossCounter TV was over cocaine issues. Can he ever free himself from the dark life he leads? Gootecks is love, Gootecks is life. His TwitchTV emote: It was a matter of controversy when Gootecks was awarded a TwitchTV emote, but after debate, staff settled on using SaltyStickthrower for the code. An alternate spelling is Twotecks.